


Gravely Mistaken

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: Kink meme prompt:"Kirk in nothing but cowboy boots.Kirk/Spock or Kirk/Bones.MAKE IT SO."





	Gravely Mistaken

_David McCoy must be rolling in his grave,_ Bones thought, swallowing a massive lump in his throat. His father had spent almost his entire life in those boots. They were so worn down and ancient his mother had refused to bury him in them, though, so they sat in the back of Bones' closet ever since...well.

He should never have brought them on this ship. Never mind that it wasn't like he had any kind of storage setup on Earth. He'd been living out of a duffle and a trunk the last four or five years, taking everything with him in one or two easy trips.

Still. He should have known that Jim Kirk pawed through his closet on a regular basis, or at least often enough that it was only a matter of time before he found those boots.

Jim had looked up when he came in, but immediately returned to inspecting the faded brown leather toes. He didn't seem to realize that his lover was gaping in shock and would probably pass out at any moment.

He wasn't really territorial about this, honestly Bones was glad that Jim was interested in hearing about the late David McCoy. He didn't mind sharing some of the old man's old clothes with Jim, either. But the boots...they didn't quite fit Bones right and anyway he'd always felt awkward wearing them. If Jim had asked, he probably would have given them over without protest.

That Jim was wearing the boots wasn't the problem. That he wasn't wearing _anything else_ was the problem.

Jim turned back to him and gave a smug grin and a wink, and suddenly Bones wished there was a cowboy hat to plunk on Jim's head, because that kind of expression...oooh, and maybe chaps. With the ass open. He stalked forward, grabbed Jim by the buttocks, and carried him that way to the bed. Jim hooked his feet behind Bones' back.

If he couldn't see the shoes, maybe his father would forgive him? Someday?

Then Jim moved just right and Bones found he really couldn't care less what his father thought.


End file.
